Glee Live! Tour
by KaleyMartin
Summary: This is a story about the cast getting ready to leave to go on their 2nd Glee Live! Tour and what they do all the way through the summer together traveling around the world and performing every night for sold out venues! You'll see what they do on their downtime and how they spend their nights together at the concerts!
1. Cory Monteith

**A/N: Each chapter in the beginning will be told from each cast members P.O.V. when they get ready to start the tour. This chapter: Cory Monteith**

**The first chapters where they are getting ready to go to LAX will be short! Hope you enjoy and please Review!**

I got up this morning and walked into my kitchen. I poured me a glass of milk and grabbed a biscuit and popped it into the microwave. While I was waiting for it to heat up I went into my bedroom. I went over to my suitcase on my bed. I looked inside to make sure I had everything I needed before I left to go on tour. I had my jeans, tshirts, jacket, shoes, everything. I grabbed another bag and put my toothbrush, toothpaste, deoderant, and cologne into since I knew I would need all of that stuff for the trip to New York. He decided to text Mark Salling since Mark didn't usually listen to his alarm when it went off in the mornings.

_Hey dude, just wanted to make sure you got up this morning! See ya soon at LAX! -C_

Soon after he finished sending it to Mark, he got a response.

_Surprisingly yes, I actually woke up before my alarm clock went off! See ya later! - The Saw_

Cory laughed at the text and then heard the microwave beep. He knew that meant it was time to eat. He sat his second bag on the bed with the other and he walked back into the kitchen. He grabbed the biscuit out of the microwave, grabbed his milk off of the counter and he walked into his living room. He turned on the t.v and he began to eat his breakfast. He turned it on and started to watch Good Morning America. He liked to see all the latest news. He sat on his couch as he ate the biscuit as quickly as he could. He finished his breakfast and he went into the kitchen. He cleaned up the messy dishes since he wouldn't be back til the summer was over. Which was like two months. He finished cleaning the dishes. He dried them off, put them in the cabinet and walked back to his room. He grabbed his two big suitcases he had and he put them in the back of his black Audi A5 and he went back inside and he grabbed his small bag with his stuff for the bathroom. He grabbed a few extra pair of sunglasses and put them in the bad as well. He put on a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses and walked outside. He locked the front door of his house and he walked out to his car. He unlocked the door. He put his extra bag into the passenger seat and then he drove out of his driveway. He was finally on his way to LAX to meet the rest of the cast to go to New York to start the second Glee Live! Tour.


	2. Dianna Agron & Amber Riley

**A/N: This chapter: Dianna Agron! I will not be doing a chapter with Amber Riley's POV since her and Dianna were together.**

**Hope you enjoy and review! :)**

This morning I woke up when my alarm clock went off. I went in my guest room because Amber Riley spent the night at my house so we could leave for the tour together.

"Good morning Amber!" I exclaimed as I walked in her room.

I saw her putting a few extra pair of shoes into her suitcase.

"Hey girl!" Amber said back.

I walked over to her and looked into her suitcase. It was filled with to top with her shoes. I picked up one of the shoes and looked at her.

"Amber, really more shoes?" I asked as I smiled at her.

"You know it!" she replied back.

We both just laughed and then I walked into my room. I made sure I had my suitcases full of clothes and shoes. I grabbed them and put them beside my front door. I grabbed my purse/bag and put it on the top of one of the suitcases.

Amber came into the living room and she put her stuff beside mine. I rolled out my suitcases out to my car and I put them in the trunk of my Audi A4. Amber came right behind me and she put her stuff in the backseat since there was no more room in the trunk. We walked back inside and we grabbed our purses. I grabbed my keys off of the coffee table and we walked out the front door. I got into my car and Amber and me were on out way to the airport. On the way there we stopped at Starbucks for some coffee and a little something to eat for breakfast. We walked into the store and we ordered our regular orders. We were walking out to my car and a two fans asked to take a picture with us.

"We love you both so much!" they both exclaimed.

"Thank you so much." we both replied.

We took pictures and signed their autographs and then we got into the car. We were on our way to LAX. They whole way there we were talking about how excited we were to be going on the second Glee Live! Tour with everyone.


	3. Chord Overstreet

**A/N: This chapter: Chord Overstreet.**

**Hope you enjoy and review! **

I heard the ringing of the alarm clock and I got up. I was so excited, it was finally the day we were getting on the plane to go to New York and start the tour. I grabbed the remote to my t.v in my room and I turned the T.V to the music channels I got. I turned it over on the Hit List and heard my brother's band's , Hot Chelle Rae, latest song, "I Like It Like That". I started to sing along as I grabbed my guitar case and put it on my bed. I took my guitar off it's stand and I put it in the case. I locked the case and then zipped up my suitcases after I put all of my last minute things inside. My phone vibrated and I looked at the text message.

_Hey bro, just wanted to say have fun on tour and see you once the summer is over! -Nash_

I clicked the reply button and started to type back my reply.

_Thanks bro, see ya then! -Chord_

I put my stuff into my Lotus sports car and I walked back inside the house. I grabbed a banana and I poured myself some coffee from the coffee pot into a mug. I sat down on my couch and I listened to some more music while I ate my breakfast. I started to think about how much fun seeing all my co-stars again and being on tour with them was going to be. We always had the best time together no matter what we were doing. We all loved each other and considered each other family. This tour was going to be amazing! It was my first Glee Live! tour so I didn't know what I was getting in to. I was so excited so I hurried eating and then I grabbed my car keys off of the kitchen counter and I walked out of the house. I locked the front door and I jumped into the car. I was on my way to LAX finally to head out for the Glee Live! summer tour with all of my friends. This was going to be an amazing summer!


	4. Lea Michele & Jenna Ushkowitz

**A/N: Hope you have been enjoying the story so far! Continue to review and I will update more! :) This chapter POV: Lea Michele**

This morning I woke up and I went into the kitchen. I poured me a cup of coffee and sat on the couch. I turned on the Los Angeles morning news to see what was going on recently. Then Jenna came out of my guest bedroom. She spent the night with me so we could just go to LAX together.

"Good morning, Lea." Jenna told me in a happy mood.

"Good morning, Jenna!" I replied in an equally happy tone.

"Ready to go on tour?" she asked me.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

I washed out my coffee cup and I grabbed my suitcases out of my room and I took them out to my car. Jenna came outside with me too and she put her stuff into the car. We both kept talking about how we were so happy we were getting to go back on tour together and how much fun this was going to be again. We both sat down and started watching the news. There was news about a DUI, missing child, and an outrage about something I couldn't remember. Jenna looked over at me.

"Just another day in L.A." she said jokingly and we laughed.

"Totally!" I replied as we both just continued laughing.

After about 10 minutes we turned the t.v off, got our purses, and got into the car. We turned up the tunes in my car and we were finally on our way to LAX!


	5. Mark Salling

**A/N: Hope you're all still enjoying the story! POV this chapter : Mark Salling**

This morning I rolled over in bed, and looked at my alarm clock. I woke up 20 minutes before my alarm clock even went off.

"I must be really ready to leave." I said to myself as I walked into the kitchen and got me something to eat.

I sat on my couch for about 15 minutes and then I heard my phone vibrate on the coffee table. I grabbed it and clicked "read message". It said:

_Hey dude, just wanted to make sure you got up this morning! See ya soon at LAX! -C_

After I read the message, I clicked the reply button and I said,

_Surprisingly yes, I actually woke up before my alarm clock went off! See ya later! - The Saw_

After I got the text for Cory, I started to think about how exciting it was going to be to see Dianna, Lea, Naya, Chord, Harry, Kevin, him, and everyone else again. This summer was probably going to be the best one yet. Probably even better than last year's tour. I walked into my room and I grabbed my two Under Armour bags and took them out to my car and I put them in the backseat. I went back inside and I grabbed my guitar and put it in the case and then put the case in the backseat too. I walked back into the house and I grabbed my wallet, my keys, and my sunglasses and walked out the door. I locked the door and then put my sunglasses on and put my wallet in my back pocket. I got into my car and turned the radio onto the rock station. I started singing along to the song and started driving to the airport.

I can't wait to get this tour started, I thought to myself while I was driving to LAX.


	6. Chris Colfer

**A/N: POV for this chapter: Chris Colfer! :)**

This morning I woke up, and went into my bathroom. I took a shower, got dressed into a comfortable, yet nice outfit for the day. I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and then I did everything else I needed to do. I walked into my room and put all of my bathroom stuff into my suitcase pocket and I zipped up the pocket. I grabbed some sunglasses and my bags and I walked out the front door. I locked my front door and then I walked over to my BMW X5 and put the bags into the back. I got into the front of the car and I pulled out of my driveway. I decided I was pretty hungry, so I headed to the Starbucks. I parked my car, and I got out. A girl came up to me and started to freak out.

"Oh my gosh, you're Chris Colfer, can I please have your autograph?" she asked quickly and very nervous.

"Sure!" I told her as she handed me a pen and a piece of paper. I signed her paper and then I took a photo with her.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! You are so amazing on Glee."

"You're welcome, honey. Thank you so much!"

I walked into the Starbucks and since there was no line I walked up to the counter and ordered my latte. It took them about 3 minutes to finish the latte. Once they finished I grabbed my latte and walked out the door. I walked back over to my car and got inside. I pulled out of my parking spot on the street and was drinking my latte on my way to LAX to fly out to New York to finally to start the Glee Live! Tour. This was going to be such an amazing summer with all of my favorite people and more. I was screaming on the inside as I was on my way to LAX.


	7. Naya Rivera & Heather Morris

**A/N: This chapter's POV: Naya Rivera**

**This chapter also includes Heather Morris.**

I woke up this morning with the sun coming in the window. I was sleeping on the couch. I looked over at the loveseat and I saw Heather sitting there. We must have fell asleep here last night while watching the movie we had been watching.

"Heather, wake up! We have to get ready to go to the airport." I told her who was still half asleep.

"Alright." she replied getting up.

We both got dressed to get ready to go to the airport. We were both in someone that was comfortable, but nice since it was only going to take a few hours to get to New York. I made sure everything was packed in my suitcase and took my stuff out to my Range Rover and then came back in the house. Heather had more luggage than she could bring out, so I helped her take all of it out.

We found some muffins in my kitchen and we ate them with some milk. It was actually really good. We started talking about the tour and how excited we were going to be able to travel around the world with Kevin, Mark, Dianna, Amber, and everyone else. This was going to be awesome.

We got into my white Range Rover and then we started driving to LAX.

"This is going to be an amazing summer!" Heather said excitedly.

"I know!" I replied with the same excited tone.


	8. Kevin McHale

**A/N: This chapter POV: Kevin McHale**

This morning I woke up and jumped out of my bed once my alarm clock went off. I was so excited that today was _finally_ the day I wass leaving with my best friends, practically family, to go on our second Glee Live! Tour. I walked over to my closet and found some clothes to put on. I found some shoes to put on in the bottom of my closet and put them on. I took out my phone and texted Harry Shum Jr.

_Ready to get this tour started? -Kevin_

I put my phone in my back pocket while I took my suitcases in my living room and sat them by the door. While I was walking into my kitchen to get something to eat, my phone vibrated.

_Oh yeah! So excited getting ready now! -HSJ_

I read it and then put my phone back in my pocket. I looked in my pantry and found my poptarts. I took them both out of the package and put them in the toaster. While I waited for my poptarts to heat up, I fixed me a glass of milk and sat it on the counter. My poptarts popped up out of the toaster and I put them on a plate. I grabbed my plate and my glass of milk and I took them into the living room. I turned on the tv and started to flip the channels. I ate the rest of my poptarts and then I went in the kitchen and washed them off. I went to the front door and grabbed my suitcases and took them out to my car. I put them in the trunk and then I walked back into my house. I almost forgot my sunglasses. I walked back in the house, grabbed my sunglasses off of the coffee table and pet my dog, Sophie. My friend was coming by later to come and get her for the summer. I told my dog goodbye and then I walked out the door and locked it. I got into my car and I was on my way to LAX. I couldn't wait for a summer full of singing, dancing, and sitting in my wheelchair.


	9. Darren Criss

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews this chapter POV: Darren Criss**

I woke up this morning excited as I've ever been probably. This was the first time I was going on the Glee Live! tour. I was stoked. I don't even think I slept all night. I checked to make sure that I had everything in my suitcases and I even double checked. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I got out, got dressed, and did everything else in my normal routine. I went and got me some coffee out of my coffee pot. I sat down on my sofa with my coffee and looked at one of the magazines on the table. I looked through it and read some of the articles that were about things I was interested in. I looked at the clock and I still had about 15 minutes to waste. I walked into my room and grabbed my bags. I walked out rolling them behind me and I walked to my car. I put them into the trunk and then went back in the house. I continued watching the t.v and looking at the magazine.

I watched Good Morning America and watched them discuss all the burning topics of today's world and then I watched them interview their celebrity appearance on the show. It wasn't someone I was knew, so I didn't pay attention to the interview. I sat there flipping through the channels and found another morning news show and began watching it and flipping it back to GMA to see if the celebrity was off yet.

It had been about 12 minutes, so I finally turned off the t.v and grabbed my pink sunglasses off of the table. I went out to my car, got in, and started the engine. I was on my way to LAX after what seemed like hours of just sitting in my house. I can't wait to get this tour started!


	10. Harry Shum Jr

**A/N: The last cast member's morning! This chapter: Harry Shum Jr.**

My alarm clock went off this morning and started playing some music since that's what I like to wake up to in the morning on my alarm clock. I got out of the bed and danced my way into the bathroom to get ready. I took a shower and got out. Then I dried off and put on my clothes. I looked over my suitcase to see if I had everything I needed and then looked in my closet to see if there was anything else I wanted to bring. I didn't see anything, so I took my suitcases into the living room and put them on the couch to take out later. I went into my room and grabbed my leather jacket to carry on to the plane.

I walked into the kitchen to find me something to eat and ate a bowl of cereal. I poured my milk into bowl and then put in my cereal. I ate that and then I washed out the bowl and put it back in the cabinet. I walked into the living room and then I turned on the tv. I watched Good Morning America. They were on some cooking segment, so I sat and watched it while I waited for the time to go by. I decided to get up and go put my things in the car so when it was time to go, I wouldn't have to take all of my luggage out then. I got off of the couch and then my phone vibrated. I read the text message.

_Ready to get this tour started? -Kevin_

Of course it's Kevin! Kevin and me had become best friends since our characters on Glee are best friends and are in almost every scene together. I replied:

_Oh yeah! So excited getting ready now! -HSJ_

I grabbed my luggage and took it out to my car. I put it all in the trunk and then I went back inside my house. I looked around to make sure everything was alright, and to make sure I got everything I needed. I grabbed my jacket and my keys and walked out the door. Then I got into my car and was on my way to LAX!

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading about all of the cast members' mornings. Next chapter: everyone seeing each other again! That will **_**not**_** be in just one POV, it will be in third person POV so you will hear about everything everyone says :)**


	11. Airport

Cory sat down in the airport with his airplane ticket in his hand.

"Cory!" Dianna exclaimed when she saw him.

"Hey Di!" Cory replied while she walked over to him and they hugged each other.

"Hey Cory." Amber said after walking up to him.

"Hey Amber." He said while hugging her.

"It's so good to see you two again. It seems like it's been forever." Cory said looking at them both.

"I know right." Amber replied.

All three of them sat down and talked while waiting for the rest of the cast to arrive.

* * *

Chord got out of his vehicle and all of the paparazzi started to surround him and the car in front of him. He looked over and saw Lea and Jenna. He could barely see it was them though because of all the flashes from the camera. Lea and Jenna walked over to Chord once they realized it was him.

"Hey Chord!" Jenna said while she hugged him.

"Hey ladies how are you today?" He replied while he hugged Jenna and then Lea.

"We're great."

"You ready to get this tour going?" He asked them.

"You know it!" Lea spoke with excitement.

They all walked inside the airport and they got their tickets. Dianna, Cory, and Amber all stood up once they saw them walking over with their tickets in their hand.

"How are you Lady Di?" Chord asked while hugging Dianna.

"I'm wonderful!" she replied.

Lea hugged Cory and Amber and Jenna hugged. Everyone was catching up while they sat down together. They were talking about all the latest things happening and how their mornings went.

* * *

Mark walked through the paparazzi and into the airport. He walked over and saw all of his friends sitting down. He walked over and "bro hugged" Cory.

"The C!" Mark said while "bro hugging" Chord.

"The Saw!" Chord replied.

They both laughed and then Chord walked over to talk to Cory.

"Hey there ookie." Mark spoke while walking over to Dianna.

"Hey babe, how are you this morning?" Dianna asked laughing and smiling.

"I'm great, how are you." Mark replied smiling.

"I'm wonderful." Dianna replied.

They all sat back down after greeting Mark and started looking at one of Amber's magazines together to catch up on all the latest gossip.

* * *

Chris arrived the same time Naya and Heather did, so they walked in together trying to avoid the photographers and interviewers as much as possible. They answered a few of the questions they had, but besides that they kept walking.

Chris walked in the airport and then hugged Naya and Heather.

"Wow that was alot of cauos." He told them both.

"I know, those people are like animals." Heather replied.

They all laughed and got their tickets then went over to see the rest of the cast. They hugged everyone. Naya hugged Lea first, Heather hugged Jenna first, and Chris hugged Amber first.

"How did your morning go?" Jenna asked Heather.

"Oh it was great, I'm still so tired."

"Me too!" Jenna agreed.

Naya grabbed one of Amber's magazines she had in a small stack and sat down beside her looking at them. All the girls were looking at all the latest fashion trends and shoes designed by Anthropologie, J. Crew, and more.

* * *

Kevin, Harry, and Darren all arrived at the same time and they took a picture together since the paparazzi asked for it and then answered a few of their questions about the tour. They all walked in the airport and saw the rest of the cast sitting down reading magazines.

"What's up?" Kevin said walking over to everyone and hugged them.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked as he "bro hugged" Mark.

"Good man. What about you?"

"I'm good."

Darren got his ticket first instead of seeing everyone first. So as he was walking over to everyone Harry and Kevin passed him going to get their tickets.

"Hey guys." Darren said as he hugged everyone.

"You ready for your first tour?" Cory asked Darren as he sat down.

"Most defintely." Darren replied with excitement.

Everyone smiled and started to talk. They sat there for about 45 minutes together.

"Flight 12 to New York, now boarding." The lady over the intercom announced.

"That's us!" They all exclaimed as they grabbed their carry on bags and walked toward the loading terminal.

They were finally getting on the plane to leave L.A and go to New York.


	12. Seating and Takeoff

The whole cast walked on the plane and started to sit down. They were on their own private jet. All the seats could swivel to where you could turn around and see the people behind you. Their were only two seats side by side so each cast member had to pick someone to sit by.

"I'm sitting by Mark!" Dianna yelled.

Her and Mark were standing beside each other when they were walking through the terminal, so she grabbed his arm when she yelled that to everyone.

"Alright, I'm sitting with ook!" Mark replied to Dianna.

"I'll sit with Chord!" Naya yelled knowing that her and him would be sitting behind Dianna and Mark since Mark and Chord were like best friends.

"I'll sit beside Chris!" Darren exclaimed.

"I'll sit with Kevin!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I'll sit with HeMo!" Amber yelled.

"I'll sit with Cory!" Lea exclaimed.

Harry was the one without someone to sit with, but Jenna and Kevin were going to sit in front of him and turn their chairs around to talk with him.

They all got on the private jet and found their seats. Amber and Heather sat in the first seats on the right side of the plance, which happened to the the ones in the front of the plane. Nobody sat in front of them.

Darren and Chris sat in the seats on the left side of the plane. Lea and Cory sat in the seats in front of them. Chris sat by the window, and Lea did too. Chris and Lea were facing each other, and Darren and Cory were sitting in front of each other.

Mark and Dianna sat on the left side of the plane. Mark let Dianna sit by the window because he knew that was her favorite spot. Mark and Dianna sat with their backs to Amber and Heather. Chord and Naya sat down in front of Mark and Dianna. Naya sat down by the window, so her and Dianna were faced toward each other. Mark and Chord were on the outside faced toward each other.

Harry sat by the window in the very back. Nobody sat beside him. Kevin and Jenna sat in front of him. Jenna was directly in front of him because she wanted to sit by the window. So everyone was seated and ws getting ready to take off.

"Could all put your seatbelts on for takeoff, thank you." the flight attendant asked.

All of them put their seatbelts on and the flight attendant walked off once she knew they all had them on.

Dianna and Naya looked at each other and smiled then looked out the window. The plane started rolling and then they flew into the air.

"Finally!" Naya yelled.

"I know!" Dianna replied excitedly.

"New York here we come!" Lea yelled to the whole cast on the plane.

Then everyone started screaming and yelling "yeah!" and "alright!".

"This is going to be the best summer ever!" Chris exclaimed.

"Definetly!" Cory replied.


	13. Videos, Magazines, I Spy, and Talk

They had only been on the plane for about 30 minutes and Dianna already got out her video camera. Everyone had their cameras again for their video diaries like on last year's tour. Dianna turned on her camera and started talking to it.

"Hey you guys, it's Dianna here and we just got out of the airport and are on our way to New York and we're all so excited!" Dianna said while talking to the camera and squealing at the end.

Dianna took her camera and she held it out still facing toward her.

"And look who is beside me!" Dianna said to the the camera as she leaned over and put her cheek on Mark's.

"It's Mark Salling!" Dianna exclaimed.

"What's up?" Mark asked the camera.

"You love recording these video diary things don't you?" Mark asked looking at Dianna as the camera was turned toward him.

"I do!" Dianna replied.

"Look who is over there," Dianna said while turning the camera toward Chord and Naya, "it's Naya and Chord!"

"Hey!" Naya replied.

"How's it going?" Chord responded.

"We are all really excited to be going to New York, but we are ready to get there." Mark told the camera.

"Very true!" Chord replied and then high fived Mark.

Naya, Dianna, Mark, and Chord were all playing around and filming stuff for Dianna's video diary.

XXXXXXXXXX

Heather and Amber sat together and they looked through some fashion magazines and they were both gossiping and asking each other questions and just talking in general.

Amber picked up a _People_ magazine and started to read in it and Heather picked up a _Seventeen_ magazine.

"Okay, so which two members of our cast do you think would make the cutest couple?" Amber asked.

"I don't know. I mean Lea and Cory are cute, but I think Mark and Dianna are cute together. They are really close." Heather replied.

"I think so too girl. Glad I'm not the only one." Amber agreed.

Heather and Amber laughed and they turned around and looked at Mark and Dianna leaned into each other and laughing with Chord and Naya.

"Have you seen the new Forever 21 collection?" Amber asked Heather.

Both of them loved Forever 21's clothes and they tended to go there together when they went shopping.

"Yes, I love it!" Heather replied excited.

The girls continued to talk and look at magazines.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lea and Chris looked out the window while talking to each other about how everything looked so amazing from the sky. Cory and Darren were bored, so they were sitting on the edge of the seats and they were thumb wrestling.

"Are you nervous about this being your first performance in concert?" Cory asked Darren.

"I really am." Darren confessed while still thumb wrestling with Cory.

"It's okay dude, you'll do awesome." Cory encouraged him.

"Thanks Cory."

Lea looked at Chris.

"I spy with my little eye something that is blue." Lea said.

"Really I spy?" Chris replied with a smile.

"There is nothing else to do." Lea told him with a smile.

"You have a point." Chris responded while looking around the plane for things that were blue.

"Heather's shirt?" Chris asked.

"Yep, you're turn."

"Alright, I spy with my little eye something brown." Chris said.

"Cory's shoes?"

"Nope." Chris said with a smile.

Lea kept on guessing and she still couldn't figure it out.

"I give up!"

"It's your hair!" Chris said.

They both just laughed and continued to play the game while watching Cory and Darren thumb wrestle.

XXXXXXXXX

Kevin, Jenna, and Harry were all listening to some music and were talking about how there few weeks off went.

"I missed you guys when we were off." Jenna told them.

"I know, we were only away from each other for like 3 weeks too!" Harry replied.

"I missed you guys too!" Kevin confessed.

"I can't wait to get this started, I remember how much fun it was on the first stop of the tour last year. The crowd was crazy and that was only with one season. I can't imagine how crazy it's going to be this year." Kevin spoke with a smile.

"The venues are almost double the size of last years, and alot of them are sold out." Harry replied.

"Wow, I never thought we'd be this big." Jenna told them both.

"I know, it's remarkable how big the show got." Kevin replied.

"Definetly."

Then, they listened to their music alittle more and they started talking and laughing.


	14. Arriving in New York

The whole cast had to put their seatbelts back on for the landing.

"Finally!" Chord yelled as they landed on the runway.

Everyone else laughed and agreed with him.

The plane landed and then they all stood up. Mark got Dianna's carry on bag from the over-head bag holder and he handed it to her.

"Thanks Mark."

"Your welcome."

Cory let Lea go in front of him.

Heather and Naya caught up with each other and they had their arms linked while they walked out of the plane. Dianna and Jenna walked beside each other with Mark and Chord following them. Chris and Amber walked beside each other with their arms around each other. They all walked off of the plane and all huddled up in a group. The paparazzi were everywhere trying to get photos and trying to ask questions like before when they were at LAX.

"Naya there are rumours that you're dating Heather Morris, is that true?" most of the paparazzi asked.

"No, we are not dating. We are best friends." Naya replied then her and Heather walked off.

Dianna and Mark walked beside each other and then the paparazzi were yelling at them.

"Dianna you look great!"

"Thank you." Dianna replied.

"Mark doesn't she look great?"

"Always does." Mark replied and they walked off.

"Darren are you excited to be on the tour?" they asked.

"Absolutely!" Darren told them.

"Lea are you and Cory dating?"

"No, we are just really close friends." Lea replied.

"Cory, is that true?"

"Yes, just close friends."

Everyone finally got through the paparazzi and they all piled into a bus to go to their hotel. It was only 10:00 and they all had an interview at 1:00 with MTV. They all got to the hotel and decided who was going to room with who. Dianna and Naya decided to share a room, and there was an adjoining room, so Mark and Chord decided to share a room beside the girls. Across the hall Cory and Darren decided to share a room with Lea and Jenna in the adjoining room. The next sets of rooms, Harry and Kevin decided to share and Amber, Heather, and Chris decided to all share a room. Heather told Chris and Amber they could have the two beds and that she would take the couch. It had a pull out in it, so she would just sleep there.

Everyone went inside their rooms and got dressed into something more "New York" appropriate. They wanted to look good for their interview this afternoon, so they all took showers and the girls put their make-up on and fixed their hair. Everyone looked amazing. They all met down in the hotel lobby.

"Alright, so we have about an hour to waste, what do we want to do?" Chord asked

"Shopping!" the girls yelled.

"I guess shopping it is." Mark spoke as he started walking toward the doors.

The girls found an Anthropologie, Forever 21, Urban Outfitters, H&M, Bloomingdales, and tons of other places to shop. The guys were mostly going into sunglasses stores, Lids, Express, and places like that. They all met back by the hotel.

"Alright, it's almost 1:00. We better get going to MTV studios." Lea told everyone.

They all got into their van again and sat down beside the people they sat with on the plane.

"I'm so excited. Today is going so great. We get to go do our interview and then tonight we get to do our first show of this tour!" Dianna told Mark.

"I know. This is going to be awesome!" Mark replied while the van pulled into the gates of MTV Studios and let them all out.


	15. MTV Interview

They all got out of the van and then walked into the MTV Studios lot. They went inside the building and then they found the studio where they would be filming the interview. They all walked over to meet the interviewer.

"Hi everyone, my name is Emily. It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." They all told her.

"Well, you can all take a seat and make yourselves comfortable before we start."

"Alright, sounds great." Cory replied.

There was a bottom row and then a raised row at the top. Mark, Dianna, Naya, Chord, Heather, and Amber sat on the raised row in the back and everyone else sat on the bottom row.

"Alright we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2." The camera man said and then pointed to Emily.

"Hey everyone and welcome back. Right now, I have with me the amazing talented cast of Glee!"

They all smiled at her and then watched her do her job before being asked questions.

"Glee just wrapped it's second season, and now the cast is going on a world wide tour. What is that like?" she asked so anyone could answer.

"It's amazing. It's so much fun to be able to interact with out fans every night at concerts. Last year was so much fun, and hopefully this year will be even better!" Lea replied.

"I'm sure it will be," Emily told them, "so what was one of your favorite songs to sing during season two?"

"It was really fun singing "The Dog Days Are Over" it was just so much fun to be able to jump around and just have fun with it." Jenna responded.

"Yeah, that was really fun!" Naya said looking down at Jenna.

Emily smiled at them all and then looked at the people in their audience.

"Right now, we're going to take some fan questions. Our first questions comes from Kate."

Everyone looked at the girl in front of them and waited for her question.

"My question is for Kevin, what is it like having to be in a wheelchair on set?"

"It's fun, I get to sit down and be lazy all day while everyone else is learning dance moves and losing their breath because they have to run around. I'm just chilling in my chair and watching them do all the hardwork." Kevin answered and laughed.

The cast, audience, and Emily laughed along with Kevin. Then there was a guy who came up to speak. He grabbed the microphone and looked at the cast.

"Um, my question is for Chris. What is it like being a role model for teen gays?"

"It's an amazing feeling. I think if I can help someone go through a situation then I'm doing something right. I went through some of those situations during high school and I didn't have anyone to look to for help. I feel like Kurt is a great rolemodel and I'm honored to play that role." Chris replied.

The whole cast smiled at him and nodded as he spoke.

A girl came up to the microphone.

"Hi, my name is Lucy and my question is for Dianna. Do you think Quinn and Puck will ever get back together?"

Dianna smiled and looked at the girl and Mark.

"I hope so. I love working with Mark. I think Quinn and Puck have some unfinished business, I mean you didn't see why they broke up. I like Quinn and Puck together. So cross your fingers and maybe they will." Dianna replied with a smile and crossed her fingers.

"Alright that was the last fan question. Now we are going to have a little segment where you guess which one of your cast mates can do a certain thing. Just write down your opinion." Emily told them.

They all nodded their heads as they each recieved little dry erase boards and markers with the erasers on the lids.

"Lets do this!" Darren told Emily.

"Alright, who do you think could do 100 push-ups without stopping?"

They all quickly started writing down on their boards.

"Alright Dianna who did you write down?" Emily asked

"I wrote Mark. He's pretty strong so I figured I'd write him down." Dianna replied with a smile.

"Mark? Who did you write?"

"Chord. Also, thank you Dianna." He said while he looked over at Chord and then at Dianna.

"Naya?" Emily asked.

"Mark."

"I wrote Mark too." Heather replied.

"I wrote Chord." Amber told them.

The bottom row also revealed their answers and by majority it was Mark who they thought could do the 100 push ups.

"Alright, next question. Most likely to become a music teacher if they weren't an actor."

They all sat there thinking and debating on who they should write down.

"Alright, Harry?"

"I wrote Jenna. Since she actually took glee club in high school she knows alot about it."

"I agree, I wrote Jenna!" Kevin agreed.

"I did too." Lea replied and so did Cory.

Darren agreed along with Chris.

"You all put me?" Jenna asked looking around at eveyone.

They all laughed with Jenna and nodded their heads.

"Last question. Most likely to be a broadway star."

"Well this one is easy!" Mark replied.

They all wrote down their answers and turned them to where you could see their answers. Everyone's board said Lea, except Lea's. She wrote down Chris.

"Well thank you all so much for being here, and good luck with your concert tonight! I'm sure you will all be amazing! We'll be back after this with your favorite videos of the week!" Emily said to them and then looked at the camera and they all replied with a simple "thank you" or "thank you very much"

"And we're out!" The camera man announced.

"Thank you all so much for being here."

"You're welcome. Thank you so much for having us! We had alot of fun." Dianna replied.

The camera man took a picture of everyone with Emily on Dianna's phone. Then they all looked at the picture. Dianna decided to tweet it.

_Had an amazing time with my cast mates at our MTV interview! First tour stop tonight, so excited!_

She tweeted the picture and then they all said goodbye to Emily and all got back in the van. Then they were on their way to the venue for a little sound check.


End file.
